Falling into the sky
by amaha
Summary: Tiga manusia, dua kematian dan satu akhir yang sederhana. Sasuke harus menyadari kenyataan lebih cepat.


_"Everything I speak is true, except for the lies."_

* * *

Pada suatu hari, matahari bersinar terik seperti berlian kuning yang diterawang pada lampu neon. Panasnya membuat butir-butir keringat Naruto bergulir turun, menggelitik kulitnya yang mati rasa dan bercampur dengan air mata. Sebatang pohon sakura yang daunnya hijau memayungi dirinya dan seorang lain lagi di atas gundukan kecil, seperti lengan dan gemeresak dedaunan ingin menghibur tangis Naruto yang tersedu-sedu di depan makam orang yang ia cintai.

Seorang pria seharusnya tidak menangis sampai tersedak oleh cekukannya sendiri. Tangannya sendiri berulang kali melap wajahnya yang basah karena bercucuran air mata. Isakan Naruto mengisi udara dan dunia serasa begitu sunyi, mendengarkan kata-kata penyesalannya yang tak tersampaikan.

Dan Sasuke hanya berdiri di belakangnya, terdiam.

* * *

Pada suatu hari, seseorang yang telah memperoleh semua kekayaan dan kehormatan keluarga, kuasa atas segalanya yang mampu diimpikan, menyerahkan nyawanya pada langit setelah menjatuhkan dirinya lewat pagar kawat atap rumah sakit.

Tidak pernah ada yang tahu alasan orang itu untuk meninggalkan semua hartanya dan kebahagiaan, dan menyerahkan dirinya pada rengkuhan angin dan tarikan gravitasi, hingga hancur berkeping-keping seperti patung porselin.

Naruto menyaksikan orang itu, Itachi, jatuh untuk terakhir kalinya dan pecah tepat di depan matanya.

Di hari yang sama; Sasuke berteriak dan menyambar kerah baju terakhir yang dipakaikan pada badan Itachi yang terbujur kaku, dan nyaris menghajar penerus utama keluarga Uchiha itu agar anggapannya- bajingan itu bisa merasakan mati sekali lagi. Sasuke benci, benci, benci, seperti api warna merah yang berkobar-kobar sampai menyentuh langit dan menghalangi matanya dari semua kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

Sasuke tidak berhenti ingin melayangkan tinju pada wajah tidur Itachi walaupun _ia sudah mati_ - walaupun ayahnya dan pamannya sudah menyeretnya untuk melepaskan Itachi. Sasuke tidak berhenti memberontak ketika ibunya memohon. Sasuke tetap meraungkan kutuk dan sumpah pada arwah Itachi walaupun semua tamu pemakaman itu menatapnya aneh (-karena tamu-tamu itu tidak tahu betapa busuknya pria itu di dalam, betapa dengan mudah mengakhiri hidupnya yang diimpikan Sasuke dan memberikan bekas hidupnya untuk dikais Sasuke).

Sasuke berhenti memberontak begitu melihat wajah Naruto, sedih dan berurai air mata tanpa bersuara memintanya untuk berhenti.

Tubuh Sasuke seakan dialiri listrik kejut selagi ia diseret untuk kembali duduk, selama orang-orang berusaha mengembalikan posisi Itachi dalam peti matinya, dan selama ia terpaku pada pemandangan Naruto kemudian berdiri memandangi wajah kakaknya yang datar dan membiru sambil tersendu.

* * *

Semuanya terjadi seperti dalam dongeng. Di jaman dahulu kala, dan mungkin sekarang terulang sekali lagi—Sasuke jatuh cinta pada seorang penerus keluarga Namikaze berambut pirang dan bermata cerah yang ribut seperti angin topan; yang masuk dan langsung berkeliaran di sepanjang mansion Uchiha dan mengajaknya tertawa. Sasuke pun kembali ingin dan bertemu dan bertemu dan bertemu dengan si angin ribut, dan mungkin cliche untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa ia mulai percaya pada keajaiban. Waktu bertemunya dengan Naruto membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta. Lebih jatuh, lebih dalam seperti gravitasi mencengkeram lebih kuat lagi dan bumi berputar terbalik ketika Naruto mengatakan 'ya', dan menggenggam tangannya seperti meyakinkan ia tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana.

Cinta terasa seperti luasnya langit musim panas, dinginnya salju pada musim dingin yang mampu ia hangatkan dengan nafasnya, kepakan sayap kupu-kupu yang mendekati sarang laba-laba pemangsa. Tak terdefinisi dan berbahaya. Sasuke seakan menelan racun dan ketagihan dengan sejuta sensasinya, hatinya yang lama disimpan kini diangkat hati-hati dan disimpan untuk Naruto seorang.

Kemudian, di suatu hari yang lain hatinya pecah berkeping-keping s e p e r t i tulang belulang Itachi saat ia melompat dan bunuh diri, mengeluarkan bercak darah yang menampar dan berbau menjijikkan, mengaduk perut. Sasuke ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya begitu melihat, dan menyadari tatapan Naruto pada mayat Itachi dengan wajahnya yang sembab, menangis dan menangis yang paling dalam selama prosesi pemakaman berlangsung, tanpa perlu suara mengatakan kenyataan yang baru Sasuke sadari sekarang.

Sasuke ingin mengeluarkan setiap racun, setiap senyum dan setiap sentuhan kupu-kupu Naruto dari tubuhnya begitu menyadari fakta yang pahit, dari cara Naruto berlutut ketika semua orang telah pergi dari prosesi pemakamannya, dan Naruto menghujani makam Itachi dengan air mata.

Pada suatu hari, di hari pemakaman kakaknya, Sasuke menolak untuk mengikuti apa yang otaknya perintahkan walaupun (-ia sudah tidak punya hati lagi) panas terik dan ia berdiri diam. Memandangi punggung Naruto yang ringkih dan berkabung hebat di makam Itachi. Menyadari fakta menyedihkan, dan betapa kejamnya matahari untuk bersinar walaupun apapun yang terjadi. Walaupun Itachi mati. Walaupun Naruto mati, dalam hatinya, yang bukan dimiliki Sasuke lagi.

* * *

Kemudian, Naruto mengurung dirinya dalam kamar mereka berdua dan menolak lagi untuk hidup.

Menolak setiap makanan, udara, kata-kata dan sedikit cinta yang bisa ditawarkan lewat dinding penghalang mereka. Menolak orang tuanya sendiri yang telah membesarkannya dan memberikannya kesempatan hidup. Melalui kekonyolan sebuah dinding yang sebenarnya bisa Sasuke dobrak untuk menyeret Naruto keluar.

Namun yang memerintahya untuk menyelamatkan Naruto berasal dari hati yang tidak lagi ia punya. Sasuke hanya memungut sisa-sisa hatinya, serpihan debu yang memintanya memindahkan ruang kerjanya ke koridor, bersender pada dinding yang membatasi dirinya dan Naruto dan bekerja sampai ia tak mampu membuka mata lagi dan tertidur di sana. Seperti menunggui sesuatu yang Sasuke sendiri takutkan untuk katakan sekali lagi.

Konyol, konyol, kenyataan tidak akan sebaik itu, dan mendengarkan isak tangis dan tawa tanpa kesadaran diri dari ruangan di balik dinding itu, Sasuke bisa membayangkan Naruto tergeletak meringkuk seperti anak kecil di lantai kamar mereka. Naruto yang tertidur dan tertawa sendiri karena kehilangan setengah dirinya sendiri dan tidak berselimutkan apa-apa, menangis dan mengambil cutter dan mulai-

Kemudian, kesabaran Sasuke pecah berkeping-keping.

Ia mendobrak pintu kamar mereka dan menyeret apa yang tersisa dari Naruto. Tidak peduli para pelayan berteriak melihat adegannya, dan memfokuskan dirinya pada sosok Naruto yang tergeletak memegang silet di tengah-tengah ruangan. Terkapar namun masih berbau seperti orang hidup, karena Naruto seharusnya terus harus hidup dan hidup dan hidup, Sasuke ingin merasakan naik turun dada Naruto dan nafasnya hingga Sasuke cukup lega.

Sasuke menyambar salah satu tangan Naruto yang masih utuh dan menyeretnya keluar, tubuh lunglai itu menabrak pintu dan lantai dan meninggalkan bercak-bercak darah mewarnai apapun di dekatnya, alirannya deras berasal dari pergelangan tangan Naruto.

Naruto hampir namun masih tetap bernafas, lemah dan singkat, ke dalam dan luar dan dalam dan luar dan d a l a m-

Ekspresinya sama ketika bagaimana Sasuke membayangkan wajah Itachi di ujung atap rumah sakit, hendak melompat jatuh dan akhirnya bebas.

"Kau mencintainya." Sasuke tidak bertanya.

—Naruto tersenyum dan menutup mata.

* * *

naruto (c) masashi kishimoto


End file.
